


Behind Blue Eyes - Parte 1: Memórias, Crônicas e Declarações de Horror

by sterek_j97



Series: Behind Blue Eyes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek_j97/pseuds/sterek_j97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A história de Teen Wolf reescrita, mostrando todas as cenas entre Stiles e Derek de um modo diferente, lentamente desenvolvendo a relação deles. Será dividida em 6 partes, cada uma para uma das temporadas e depois da quinta parte (s5), entrará uma arca original para os personagens, onde finalmente Sterek será cannon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pequenos Sonhos

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Esse primeiro capítulo usa as duas interações que tivemos no 1x01 e no 1x02. As alterações foram mínimas pois não quero ir rápido demais com a história e nem prejudicar as partes cannons.
> 
> O título desse capítulo vem da música Little Dreams da Ellie Goulding.

Stiles não era conhecido por ter ideias muito boas. Podiam parecer brilhantes e de fato eram bem pensadas, mas não costumavam terminar bem. Estava provavelmente batendo um recorde com sua última, porém.

Procurar por um corpo, à noite, no meio da floresta. E ainda por cima havia arrastado seu melhor amigo, Scott, para a confusão. O resultado disso foi um pai extremamente furioso e aparentemente a sanidade mental de Scott, que agora acreditava ter sido mordido por um lobo. _Não tem lobos na Califórnia._

E agora estavam novamente na floresta a procura do inalador de asma de Scott.

\- Eu não sei como é que eu fiz... – Scott dizia enquanto atravessavam um pequeno córrego. – Foi como se eu tivesse todo o tempo do mundo para pegar a bola.

Stiles tinha que admitir que a habilidade que seu amigo mostrara no treino de Lacrosse foram surpreendentes. Mais pelo fato de que Scott era péssimo, mas ainda assim.

\- E essa não foi a única coisa estranha. – Ele continuou. – Eu posso ouvir coisas que eu não devia ouvir. Sentir cheiros...

\- Sentir cheiros? – Okay, agora Stiles tinha certeza que Scott estava ficando maluco. – Tipo o que? – Perguntou com um sorriso debochado em seu rosto.

\- Tipo o chiclete de menta no seu bolso. – Seu amigo parou e respondeu.

\- Hm, eu não tenho chiclete nenhum... – Disse enquanto mexia em sua jaqueta e então seus dedos alcançaram uma pequena embalagem.

Stiles puxou-a pra fora e encarou o chiclete de menta. Estranhou por um momento, mas logo Scott voltou a seu percurso.

\- Isso aí começou com a mordida? – Indagou enfim.

\- E se for uma infecção? – Scott perguntou. – E o meu corpo estiver cheio de adrenalina e eu entrar em choque? – Ele parecia realmente preocupado.

\- Quer saber? Acho que já ouvi falar nisso. – Stiles disse quando algo veio a sua mente. Nada útil, obviamente. – É um tipo específico de infecção...

\- É sério? – Scott parou e se virou novamente para Stiles.

\- É. Acho que se chama... Licantropia.

\- E o que é isso? É ruim? – Scott estava mais preocupado ainda.

\- Ah é. É bem ruim. Mas é só uma vez por mês. – Stiles completou, tentando manter a seriedade.

\- Uma vez por mês? – Scott repetiu confuso.

\- Aham, na noite de lua cheia. – O adolescente permaneceu confuso com a resposta e Stiles uivou logo em seguida.

Stiles começou a rir e Scott lhe deu um empurrão.

\- Foi você que disse que ouviu um lobo uivando! – Exclamou, ainda rindo.

\- Cara, eu posso ter uma coisa séria...

\- Eu sei, você é um lobisomem! – Disse soltando um leve grunhido.

Scott apenas o encarou.

\- Tá na cara que eu tô brincando. – Stiles continuou. – Mas se eu começar a derreter toda prata que eu tenho com um maçarico é porque sexta é noite de lua cheia.

\- Eu juro que foi assim. Eu vi o corpo aqui, um cervo passou correndo... – Scott dizia enquanto apontava para um ponto aleatório no chão. – E eu deixei cair a bombinha.

O adolescente se agachou então e começou a procurar entre as folhas.

 - O assassino pode ter levado o corpo. – Stiles disse sem nenhuma preocupação em sua voz.

\- Se levou é bom ter deixado a bombinha. Custa uns oito dólares. – Scott respondeu sarcasticamente.

Stiles riu, mas seu sorriso desapareceu em questão de segundos quando percebeu quem encarava a dupla.

\- Aí... – Disse, cutucando Scott que se virou para ver o rapaz de jaqueta preta que os observava.

O rosto de Stiles se contorcia em expressões que indicavam que acabaram de se meter em algum problema.

\- O que estão fazendo? – O rapaz perguntou enquanto se aproximava. – Hein?

Stiles passou a mão sobre a cabeça e evitou fazer contato visual. Se o garoto não estivesse tão assustado agora, ele estaria questionando a própria sexualidade.

\- Aqui é propriedade privada.

\- Foi mal cara, a gente não sabia. – Conseguiu responder.

\- É, a gente tava procurando uma coisa, mas... – Scott começou, mas mudou seu discurso ao perceber que o rapaz não se importava. – Deixa pra lá.

O rapaz então jogou algo na direção de Scott, que catou o objeto rapidamente, e então se virou, deixando os dois adolescentes. O objeto era o inalador de Scott.

Stiles olhava o rapaz de boca aperta. Scott achou que estava assustado e talvez surpreso por ter saído dessa vida, mas reparou algo estranho no olhar do amigo.

\- Cara! – O garoto começou. – Aquele é o Derek Hale. – Disse como se Scott devesse reconhecer o nome – Você lembra né? Ele é um pouco mais velho que a gente.

\- Lembrar do que?

\- Da família dele. – Stiles respondeu, levemente irritado com a falta de conhecimento de Scott. – Todo mundo morreu num incêndio tipo uns dez anos atrás.

Scott concordou, enquanto finalmente se lembrava e então perguntou:

\- E o que ele quer aqui?

Stiles apenas bufou e disse que deveriam ir embora. Essa foi a primeira interação que teve com Derek Hale.

A segunda foi em um carro de polícia. Depois dele e Scott conseguirem acusar Derek pelo assassinato de uma garota que mais tarde descobririam que era a irmã de Derek. Definitivamente não foram bons começos para estabelecer uma relação.

***

Scott estava encostado ao lado o Jipe de Stiles, observando o olhar mortal que Derek lhe mandava enquanto era colocado no carro da polícia. Percebeu então que Stiles estava se aproximando desse mesmo carro.

O garoto olhou para Scott que sussurrava para que ele não fizesse seja lá o que estivesse pensando em fazer. Stiles simplesmente o ignorou e entrou no carro.

\- Olha, – Stiles começou enquanto encarava o rapaz através das grades. – Só pra você saber. Eu não tenho medo de você.

Derek apenas levantou seus olhos, olhando diretamente para Stiles.

Seu rosto dizia “Quero matar você.” Seu coração também devia estar dizendo isso. Na verdade, cada átomo de seu corpo estava querendo arrastar a cara de Stiles no asfalto.

\- Tá, talvez eu tenha... – Stiles disse engolindo seco. – Não importa. Eu só quero saber de uma coisa. A garota que você matou, ela era lobisomem?

Derek continuou o encarando com a mesma expressão.

\- Ela era de um tipo diferente não era? – Stiles continuou. – Ela conseguia virar um lobo de verdade e eu sei que o Scott não pode. Foi por isso que matou ela?

\- Por que tá tão preocupado comigo, quando o problema é seu amigo? – Derek finalmente disse. Seus olhos ferviam de raiva e isso fez Stiles recuar. – Quando ele se transformar, o que acha que vão fazer? Hã? Ficar torcendo por ele? – Derek falava sobre o jogo de Lacrosse.

Ele tinha razão sobre a possibilidade de Scott perder o controle.

\- Eu não posso impedir ele, mas você pode.  E confie em mim, – Derek disse se aproximando. – Você quer.

Stiles estava dividido entre o medo que Derek estava lhe causando e a vontade de encarar seus olhos verdes. Porém seu pai, o Xerife, logo lhe tirou do carro e o impediu de continuar a conversa.

A terceira vez que ele encontrou Derek, o rapaz desmaiou na frente de seu carro depois de Stiles quase o atropelar.


	2. Onde Quer Que Eu Vá

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo se passa com a história do 1x04.

Como se os últimos dias já não tivessem sido estranhos o bastante, Scott estava tendo sua vida cada vez mais revirada. Ele estava completamente apaixonado por Allison Argent, a garota nova cujo pai é um caçador de Lobisomens.  Além disso, sua recente popularidade estava aproximando-o de outras pessoas, incluindo Lydia (Deusa disfarçada, de acordo com Stiles), o namorado idiota que ela tinha, e o amigo gay – Danny.

Danny parecia não gostar de Stiles. O garoto pensava que talvez não fosse atraente para caras gays. Não sabia por que, mas o pensamento o incomodava.

Fora isso, tudo estava indo como sempre. Ah, fora a possibilidade de Scott estar tentando descobrir se matou um ex-motorista de ônibus durante a noite de lua cheia. É, talvez  nunca mais tenham um dia normal em suas vidas.

Talvez fosse bom evitarem esses assuntos. Stiles não se importaria de ficar algum tempo sem ouvir sobre o alfa, sobre o Derek. Principalmente sobre o Derek.

Derek que estava na escola agora por algum motivo. Entrando na frente do carro de Stiles. O garoto freou bruscamente enquanto o rapaz mantinha uma mão estendida para o carro. Será que nunca iam se livrar dele?

\- Tá de brincadeira. Esse cara está em todo lugar. – Stiles disse enquanto o som de buzinas preenchia sua mente.

Uma fila de carros se formava atrás de seu jipe, enquanto Derek parecia estar quase desmaiando e é... Ele acaba de cair.

Scott surgiu então e se aproximou de Derek. Stiles desceu do carro logo em seguida.

\- Fui baleado. – Ouviu o rapaz dizer.

Derek estava extremamente pálido, seu rosto mostrava muito cansaço e mesmo assim continuava a provocar algo estranho em Stiles.

\- Parece que ele não tá bem. – O garoto disse apreensivamente.

\- E por que você não se cura? – Scott perguntou.

\- Não consigo... – Derek respondeu enquanto respirava com dificuldade. – Foi um... Foi um tipo diferente de bala.

Scott pareceu juntar algumas peças do que estava acontecendo, mas a fila de carros enfurecida atrás deles não deu muito tempo para discutirem. Derek também não estava conseguindo controlar seus poderes e precisavam esconder o rapaz antes que alguém visse seus olhos brilhando.

Os dois levaram Derek rapidamente para o Jeep e Scott disse para Stiles tira-lo da escola.

\- Eu odeio você por isso. – Stiles disse antes de acelerar o carro e partir com o lobisomem mal-humorado e quase morto no banco de carona.

***

Além de alguns grunhidos de dor vindos do lobisomem, o passeio de carro estava bem quieto. Não que Stiles esperasse algo mais de Derek, não parecia ser do tipo que coloca a cabeça pra fora do carro farejando as coisas com a língua pra fora.

Nesse meio tempo, Scott estava tentando descobrir o tipo de bala de foi usada contra Derek. Pelo menos é o que Stiles esperava, mas sabia lá no fundo que a atenção de Scott seria afetada pela Allison e por todos os hormônios no corpo do adolescente.

“Preciso de mais tempo.” Dizia a mensagem de Scott. Ótimo, teria de aguentar a criatura sobrenatural sangrando em seu carro por mais quanto tempo?

\- Aí, tenta não sangrar no meu banco. Falou? – Stiles lembrou o lobisomem. – A gente tá quase lá.

\- Lá onde? – Derek perguntou cabisbaixo, estava realmente mal.

\- Na sua casa. – Stiles respondeu como se fosse a resposta óbvia.

\- O que? – Derek retrucou. – Não pode me levar pra lá.

\- AH? Não posso te levar pra sua casa?! – Stiles estava começando a perder a paciência. O que deveria fazer então?

\- Não enquanto eu não consigo me proteger. – Stiles apenas grunhiu em resposta e encostou o carro.

\- O que acontece se o Scott não achar sua bala mágica? Hm? – O garoto perguntou, claramente irritado. – Você vai morrer?

\- Ainda não. – Derek respondeu calmamente. – Ainda tenho um último recurso.

\- Como assim?! Que último recurso? – Stiles gritou.

Derek então puxou as mangas de sua camisa, revelando o ferimento causado pelo tiro. Sangue ressecado se misturava ao que ainda escorria pelo buraco.

\- Ai, meu Deus... O que que é isso? – Stiles indagou enquanto virava-se para o outro lado. – Quer saber, acho que é melhor você sair do carro. – Disse ainda evitando contato visual com a ferida.

\- Liga o carro. – O lobisomem disse começando a se irritar. – Agora.

\- Aí, eu não acho que você está em condições de ficar dando ordens assim, falou? – Stiles retrucou. Derek estava provocando muitos sentimentos no garoto, mas o principal no momento era raiva. – Na verdade, se eu quisesse, eu podia arrastar você até o meio da estrada e deixar você lá pra morrer.

\- Liga o carro... – Derek disse olhando diretamente em seus olhos. – Ou eu vou rasgar sua garganta. Com os meus dentes.

Stiles não acreditou realmente na ameaça de Derek, mas sabia que não conseguiria convencer o lobisomem então deu partida no carro.

***

\- O que você quer que eu faça com ele?! – Stiles perguntou indignado ao telefone.

_\- Leva ele pra algum lugar, qualquer lugar._ – Scott respondeu do outro lado da linha.

Scott teve a brilhante ideia então de se abrigarem na clínica veterinária e Stiles os levou para lá. Derek se jogou sobre sacos de ração assim que chegou no local. Stiles se segurou para não fazer nenhuma piada sobre.

\- “Acônito napellus azul nórdico” significa alguma coisa pra você? – O garoto perguntou.

\- É uma espécie rara de acônito. – Derek respondeu, parecia estar ficando mais pálido. – Ele tem que me trazer a bala. – As pausas entre suas sentenças também estavam ficando mais longas.

\- Por quê? – Stiles perguntou sem conseguir esconder a preocupação que começava a surgir.

Derek então olhou diretamente nos olhos de Stiles. O garoto podia ver que naquele momento Derek estava se sentindo vulnerável.

\- Porque eu vou morrer sem ela. – Foi o que respondeu.

***

Stiles carregou Derek até a sala de operação enquanto Derek tirava sua camisa. Se não fossem as veias negras se formando no braço do rapaz e todo sangue lhe distraindo, estaria totalmente focado nos músculos de Derek.

\- Quer saber? Não parece nada que um bom anti-inflamatório e uma ótima noite de sono não cuidem. – Disse tentando acalmar mais a si mesmo do que a Derek.

\- Quando a infecção atingir meu coração... – Derek disse respirando fundo. – Vai me matar.

\- Otimismo não existe no seu vocabulário, existe? – Stiles retrucou.

\- Se ele não chegar com a bala a tempo... – Ele disse enquanto abria as gavetas e armários da sala, a procura de algo. – Último recurso.

\- Que seria?

\- Você vai cortar meu braço. – Respondeu enquanto levantava uma pequena serra.

Stiles não teve palavras pra replicar.

***

Derek passou o aparelho para Stiles que o testou rapidamente e então se afastou.

\- Ai, meu Deus... – A ideia de serrar o braço de Derek lhe desconfortava por vários motivos óbvios. – E se você sangrar até morrer?

\- Vai curar se funcionar. – O lobisomem respondeu, amarrando o próprio braço para prender a circulação sanguínea.

\- Olha... – Stiles começou, encarando o ferimento e pensando na cena. – Eu não sei se consigo fazer isso.

\- Por que não? – Derek perguntou como se amputar braços fosse algo cotidiano na vida de adolescentes.

\- Porque cortando a carne vai aparecer o osso e principalmente sangue! – O garoto retrucou.

\- Você desmaia quando vê sangue? – Derek indagou começando a se irritar.

\- Não, mas eu talvez desmaie cortando seu braço!

Derek suspirou e então se acalmou.

\- Tá bom. Que tal isso, ou corta meu braço ou eu corto sua cabeça. – Disse encarando Stiles seriamente.

Stiles revirou os olhos e se afastou, cansado das ameaças idiotas de Derek.

\- Ah, tá legal. Quer saber? Eu não acredito mais nas suas ameaças... – Então Derek o puxou pela gola da camisa. Ficando cara a cara com Stiles. – Calma, calma... Acredito sim, eu vou fazer. Calma...

Podia sentir a respiração de Derek sobre seus lábios e a sensação era ao menos tempo boa e apavorante. O rapaz então desviou o olhar e se afastou um pouco, ainda sem soltar Stiles.

\- O que tá fazendo? – O garoto perguntou.

O lobisomem estava vomitando um líquido preto e viscoso.

\- Ah, que nojo. O que é isso?

\- É o meu corpo tentando se curar. – Derek respondeu.

\- Ele não tá fazendo um bom trabalho. – Stiles respondeu evitando olhar para a poça de gosma preta no chão.

\- Agora... – Derek disse olhando ele diretamente nos olhos, como se fosse tudo que precisava. Isso já estava começando a se tornar um hábito. – Tem que fazer agora.

Stiles olhava a ferida aberta no braço de Derek e seu estômago já embrulhava.

\- É sério, eu não consigo fazer isso. – Disse.

\- VAI LOGO! – Derek gritou.

\- Ai, meu Deus. Tá bom, tá bom... – Stiles disse pegando a pequena serra elétrica e então colocando ela sobre o braço de Derek.

Estava prestes a ligar o aparelho quando ouviu uma voz familiar chamar por seu nome.

\- Scott?

O adolescente entrou na sala apressadamente, reparando a serra na mão de Stiles.

\- O que que é isso?! O que tá fazendo? – Gritou ao se deparar com a cena.

\- Ah... – Stiles bufou, aliviado. – Você acabou de evitar uma vida inteira de pesadelos.

\- Você conseguiu? – Derek perguntou.

Scott vasculhou seus bolsos e lhe entregou uma bala dourada. O objeto era grande e deixava Stiles ainda mais tenso.

\- O que vai fazer com isso? – Indagou.

\- Eu vou... – O rapaz tentou responder mas deixou a bala cair e foi de encontro ao chão logo em seguida.

Scott foi atrás da bala enquanto Stiles se agachava ao lado de Derek tentando acordá-lo.

\- Derek? – Disse dando pequenos tapas no rosto do rapaz. – Derek acorda! O que a gente vai fazer? – Perguntou para Scott.

\- Eu não sei! Eu não tô conseguindo alcançar. – Scott respondeu enquanto tentava pegar a bala em um pequeno ralo.

\- Ele não tá acordando.

\- Eu tô tentando...

\- Acho que ele tá morrendo. – Stiles percebeu então o quanto estava preocupado. Não sabia se era por estar nessa situação ou se no fundo se preocupava com Derek. – Acho que ele morreu!

\- Aguenta firme! – Scott replicou. Alguns segundos depois ele se levantou gritando. – Consegui! Eu consegui!

Stiles então se voltou para Derek e começou a erguer seu punho.

\- Por favor, não me mate por isso. – Sussurrou e então proferiu um soco ao maxilar de Derek que acordou imediatamente. – Ai, caramba. – Stiles disse segurando seu punho e tentando ignorar a dor.

Os dois adolescentes então levantaram o lobisomem enquanto ele pegava a bala.

Derek mordeu a ponta dela, arrancando-a e espalhando o acônito sobre a mesa de cirurgia. Retirou um isqueiro de seu bolso e acendeu-o, queimando o acônito e liberando muitas fagulhas.

Recolheu então as cinzas, encarando elas por um momento e as jogou sobre a ferida. Scott grunhiu enquanto se afastava e Derek se jogou no chão, contorcendo-se por alguns momentos.

As veias negras começaram a se retrair e logo desapareceram junto com a ferida.

\- Isso foi... DEMAIS! – Stiles gritou jogando um punho no ar. – Legal!

Scott apenas o encarou, incrédulo e se voltou para Derek.

\- Você está bem? – Perguntou.

\- Tirando a dor agonizante. – O lobisomem respondeu enquanto se levantava.

\- A habilidade de ser sarcástico é um sinal de boa saúde. – Stiles disse com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

Derek o encarou com um olhar que claramente expressava sua vontade de rasgar a garganta do garoto.

Scott e Derek tiveram uma breve discussão sobre os Argents, mas Stiles estava ocupado demais agradecendo ao universo por não ter tido que amputar um braço hoje. Logo os dois saíram no carro de Derek e Stiles se encaminhou para casa.

Definitivamente não foi um dia comum na vida de um adolescente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpa a demora, mas está difícil arrumar tempo pra escrever. Sei que essa primeira parte da história não vai ser muito interessante por ser basicamente o que já sabemos, mas preciso passar por essas partes, deixando pequenos indícios antes de começar um plot original.


End file.
